Music Challenge
by Vivichan10
Summary: Petit challenge musical sur le ship OutlawQueen! Enoy! *-* (ratings différents à l'intérieur)


**Hello les gens !**

 **Me revoilà pour un petit challenge, ce qui change un peu de nos habitudes. C'est mon amie Patate (qui se reconnaîtra si elle passe par là) qui m'a parlé de ce challenge et puis elle m'a un peu traitée d'ignorante quand je lui ai dis que j'en avais jamais entendu parler... c'est ça les vrais amis... bref ! Ce challenge est le music challenge, en gros il faut écrire ce que l'on veut sur le temps d'une chanson qui doit être mise en random sur votre téléphone ou ipod, ou ce que vous voulez...**

 **Bien évidemment tous ces petits écrits qui suivent sont des drables, vu le temps de conception assez court, et ils sont tous sur le pairing OutlawQueen...**

 **J'avais d'abord juré de ne rien écrire de triste, aux vues des mes dernières publications, mais j'ai franchement du mal à écrire quelque chose de joyeux sur une musique triste donc, voilà ! J'ai essayé de faire un peu de tous les genre et je préviendrai avant chaque écris pour le rating histoire que les plus jeunes ne soient pas choqués (même si c'est très léger en terme de lemon...)**

 **Voilà, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse découvrir le challenge, et tant qu'à faire si des auteurs de fictions passent par là je vous tague tous et je vous met au défis d'en faire autant ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages de OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme les différentes chansons utilisées pour ce challenge, je ne fais que m'amuser avec tout ce beau monde et puis je rend à César ce qui appartient à César, promis !;-)**

* * *

 **Music Challenge**

* * *

 **Titre : Et bien après cela...**

 **Chanson :Young and Beautiful-Lana del Rey**

 **Rated : T**

 **Temps : 3:58**

Regina regardait Robin dormir. Elle s'était toujours demandé ce que ce serait de partager sa vie avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. Et maintenant que c'était le cas, elle se surprenait à être heureuse pour la toute première fois de sa vie.

Robin assoupi près d'elle lui rappelait cette nuit si magique et si folle qu'ils venaient de passer. Il l'avait aimée jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jours et alors il lui avait doucement murmuré à l'oreille :

-Regina, tu sais que je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier soupir ?

Regina l'avait regardé, toute blottie contre lui et puis lui avait demandé en retour :

-Même quand je ne serai plus jeune et belle ?

-Et bien après cela...

* * *

 **Titre : Precious**

 **Chanson : Oro-Mango**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Temps : 4:33**

Oh oui, il aurait vraiment tout donné pour profiter de cette vue toute sa vie ! Regina allongée, toute à lui dans des draps de soie blancs, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux à moitié fermés à cause du plaisir que venait de lui donner Robin.

Ce dernier s'abaissa vers la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux et il l'embrassa encore et encore, il ne lui laisserait pas le temps de se reposer un instant, il avait absolument besoin de la rendre chancelante dans ses bras et tout de suite.

Les yeux chocolat de Regina s'ouvrirent et à cet instant il en fut plus que certain : elle lui avait volé son cœur et plus jamais elle ne le lui rendrait. Il la protégerait du monde entier et il en faisait le serment : jamais il ne la rendrait malheureuse !

* * *

 **Titre : Folle de toi**

 **Chanson : I hate U, I love U-Gnash**

 **Rated :K**

 **Temps : 3:47**

Regina détestait Robin. Ce malotru lui avait volé son cœur et son âme. Il l'avait rendue dépendante de ses baisers et elle se serait damnée pour une seule de ses caresses.

Elle le détestait, car si elle le perdait un jour elle ne pourrait tout simplement plus vivre sans lui.

Elle le détestait d'être si loyal et juste, et de n'avoir aucun défaut.

Pourquoi donc alors était-elle si amoureuse de lui ?

Sûrement pour toutes ces raisons à la fois, qui la rendaient folle. Oui, folle, c'était le mot ! Il avait mis le chaos dans sa vie, mais étrangement elle ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir, parce qu'il la faisait vivre.

* * *

 **Titre : Je ne te fuirai jamais**

 **Chanson : Dark Side- Kelly Clarkson**

 **Rated :K**

 **Temps : 3:42**

-Je t'en prie Regina, ne me fuis pas ! Cria Robin .

La jolie brune attendit donc qu'il continue, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je t'aime Regina, je me fiche de savoir qui tu as été, parce que je sais qui tu es maintenant ! Tu as un côté sombre. Très bien : moi aussi ! Et tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce qui définit une personne !

Moi je vois en toi la femme qui n'abandonne jamais, la femme qui a su lutter contre ses démons et surtout cette femme merveilleuse que tu es devenue !

Alors ne me fuies pas Regina, parce que moi je ne te fuirai jamais ! Je t'aime !

* * *

 **Titre : Joueuse de charmes**

 **Chanson : Earned It-Fifthy Shades of Grey**

 **Rated :M (léger)**

 **Temps : 4:35**

Ta peau contre ma peau, ta bouche qui forme un sourire alors que je t'embrasse par surprise.

Oh et puis tes yeux ! Tes yeux chocolat qui se perdent dans les miens et qui tels des livres ouverts me racontent notre histoire d'amour.

Nos nuits ! Oh nos nuits... Tendresse, passion,...

Que dire de plus... oh oui ! Ta voix... chaude, et qui appelle presque à la luxure...

Tu connais très bien tes armes ! Tu en uses sur moi sans ménagement et tu le sais... je suis damné !

Tout semble en toi, comme une promesse de bonheur, alors oui, je perd le peu d'esprit qu'il me reste quand je te vois là, un mi sourire aux lèvres, tes mains sur mon torse...

* * *

 **Titre : La valse des coeurs**

 **Chanson : Never stop (wedding version)-Safetysuit**

 **Rated : K**

 **Temps : 2:50**

Regina toute vêtue de blanc s'approche de Robin. C'est leur première danse et elle n'a jamais été si heureuse, mais aussi, si nerveuse qu'en cet instant...

Et pourtant, Robin la regarde et enfin elle n'a plus peur de rien. Quand sa main se pose sur son flanc, elle frisonne et puis elle sourit quand il fait le tout premier pas de leur valse.

Ça y est, ils tournoient dans la salle de bal, et elle ne voit plus que lui. Elle rit doucement quand il la fait pirouetter et elle finit par combler le peu de distance entre eux en l'embrassant et se laissant totalement guider par lui, toute à lui.

* * *

 **Titre : Etincelle**

 **Chanson : Can I be Him-James Arthur**

 **Rated :K**

 **Temps : 4:20**

Regina regardait Robin avec Marian. Qu'avait-t-elle de plus qu'elle ne pouvait lui donner ?

Et pourtant, quand leurs yeux se croisaient par hasard, elle voyait cette petite étincelle, qui avait, dès le premier jour, fait chavirer son âme...

Elle détournait alors son regard, car c'était trop douloureux de penser qu'elle s'était peut-être toujours imaginé cette étincelle. Et s'il elle n'avait jamais été qu'une passade pour lui et rien de plus ?

Elle devait savoir, et pourtant, elle s'arracherait le cœur s'il lui disait qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimée, mais elle devait savoir. Car cette étincelle hantait ses jours et ses nuits.

Si seulement cela pouvait être elle dans ses bras !

* * *

 **Titre : I never give up on you, never...**

 **Chanson : Stand by you-Rachel Platten**

 **Rated : K**

 **Temps : 3:40**

Sa main...

Robin lui prit la main et soudain elle se sentit plus forte que jamais. Les autres pouvaient bien penser ce qu'ils voulaient, du moment qu'il était là, tout le reste n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux.

Ils pourraient surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve, toujours main dans la main.

Il était son oxygène, sa raison de sourire, son pilier et elle l'aimait du plus profond amour qu'il soit donné d'avoir.

Main dans la main ils s'avançaient donc vers l'enfer, mais qu'importe ? Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un paradis pour être deux ! Plus que jamais unis ils le savaient : ils rentreraient ensemble à la maison.

* * *

 **Titre : I would give my life for yours**

 **Chanson : Titanium-Sia and David Guetta**

 **Rated :T**

 **Temps : 4:05**

Regina se releva. Pas question d'abandonner, encore moins quand la vie de Robin était en jeu. Se concentrant sur les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, elle sortit de sa paume une boule de feu qui éclaira la nuit noir et avec un cris de rage désespéré elle la lança sur ce monstre qui avait osé lui prendre celui qu'elle aimait.

L'animal fut réduit en cendres et elle courut tant bien que mal vers Robin. Elle se laissa tomber à ses côté et surprise elle se sentit tirer vers lui au sol.

Il était bien vivant et elle ne put en douter plus longtemps quand il l'embrassa passionnément.

Il en faudrait bien plus pour les réduire en miette, à deux plus rien ne pouvait plus les séparer maintenant.

* * *

 **Titre : J'aurais du...**

 **Chanson : Hurt-Christina Aguilera**

 **Rated :K**

 **Temps : 4:05**

Regina repensait à tout ce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit, à tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait pour lui faire savoir que...

Elle l'aurait embrassé comme jamais, dans un tourbillon d'amour, elle l'aurait regardé encore une fois droit dans les yeux pour lire son âme, elle aurait posé sa main sur son cœur pour le sentir battre contre sa paume et elle aurait voulu lui dire ces trois petits mots et bien plus encore.

Pourquoi, à lui qui était si important pour elle, elle ne lui avait jamais avoué tous ses secrets et tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait ?

Maintenant il était trop tard, et elle n'était plus que regret et vide sans lui.

* * *

 **Titre : Flirt**

 **Chanson : Ex's and Oh's- chanté par Ashley Tisdale et Vanessa Hudgens**

 **Rated :T+**

 **Temps : 3:49**

Certes Regina avait toujours attiré les regards de tous les hommes sur elle. Elle en jouait parfois, d'autres fois son charme opérait tout seul. Mais avant aujourd'hui, et ce depuis un certain temps, ça n'avait été qu'un petit jeu pas très innocent pour la satisfaire et la divertir.

Ce qui avait changé ?

Pas grand chose, juste qu'elle était amoureuse...

Elle avait encore du mal à le dire tout haut, mais elle ne pouvait que se l'avouer. Le flirt avec ce Robin était alors bien plus qu'intéressant. Le jeu du chat et de la souri prenait alors tout son sens et elle adorait chaque instant passé à le voir rougir à une de ses remarques ou alors lorsqu'elle passait « innocemment » devant lui.

* * *

 **Titre : Cauchemar**

 **Chanson : I dream a dream- version de Glee**

 **Rated : K**

 **Temps: 3:08**

Regina avait pourtant tout fait pour que cette fois ça ne se finisse pas en cauchemar !

Oui, elle avait vraiment rêvé de finir ses jours aux côtés de Robin, de vivre avec lui toutes les peines et les joies de la vie, de fonder une famille et de toujours l'aimer comme au premier jour.

Mais le destin l'avait rattrapée et son rêve s'était envolé avec l'âme de Robin. N'avait-elle donc pas le droit elle aussi à sa fin heureuse, ou devrait-elle toujours se contenter de beaux rêves qui ont toujours une fin douloureuse quand on se réveille ?

* * *

 **Titre : Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureux de toi**

 **Chanson :Wicked Game- chanté par Gemma Hayes**

 **Rated :K**

 **Temps: 4:01**

C'était un jeu dangereux que de tomber amoureux de toi, je serais sûrement brûlé par le feu de ton cœur, mais enfin je pourrais respirer...

Je n'avais pas l'intention de céder si facilement et pourtant tu as abattu tous mes murs si dûremeny construits autour de mon cœur.

Regina, tu as réussi ce que personne n'avait encore jamais essayé avant toi : tu m'as rendu espoir. Ne crois surtout pas que j'ai été le seul à sauver l'autre, car je souffrais aussi et je n'attendais que toi pour être enfin heureux.

Ne l'oublie pas mon amour, tu es le soleil de mes nuits les plus sombres, et jamais tu ne saurais me rendre plus heureux que maintenant, c'est tout bonnement impossible.

* * *

 **Titre : Aime moi encore...**

 **Chanson :Love me harder-Ariana Grande**

 **Rated : M**

 **Temps: 4:10**

-Aime moi encore Robin... soupira Regina.

Elle n'aurait jamais assez de ses caresses sur sa peau et jamais elle ne se lasserait de ses mots murmurés à son oreille alors qu'elle perdait doucement, mais sûrement pied dans ses bras

Robin n'aimait pas faire attendre sa reine, de toute façon il ne pourrait lui résister un instant de plus. Il se pencha donc de nouveau vers elle et accrochant ses yeux aux sien il entra en elle. Il l'aimerait encore plus si cela était possible et il comptait bien la faire grimper au septième ciel pour le lui prouver.

* * *

 **Titre : I'll take this**

 **Chanson : Brave-Sara Bareilles**

 **Rated : K**

 **Temps: 2:36**

C'était tout un défis que d'être parents à nouveau, mais Robin trouvait qu'ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien en équipe.

Il entra dans la cuisine et voyant que Regina n'arrivait plus à gérer la situation, épuisée par sa nuit blanche, il lui prit Hope des bras et lui dit avec un baiser su sa joue :

-Chérie, installe toi sur le canapé, je m'occupes de tout et puis quand Hope sera couchée pour rattraper cette nuit, je m'occuperais de toi...

Regina lui sourit toute soulagée et ce encore plus quand Robin ajouta :

-Ça te dirait un petit massage et une séance de câlins pour commencer la journée ?

* * *

 **Titre : You're goin' to be my slave**

 **Chanson : Dangerous Woman-Ariana Grande**

 **Rated : M (léger)**

 **Temps : 3:55**

Robin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Regina l'avait accueilli juste devant la porte quand il était rentré, puis l'avait sauvagement entraîné vers leur chambre. Elle l'avait forcé à s'asseoir sur leur lit et là tout avait commencé.

Tout d'abord elle avait enlevé sa chemise rouge et puis ses habits avaient volé un à un.

Elle se tenait maintenant fière face à lui, portant uniquement ses tallons et un body qui aurait fait chavirer n'importe quel homme.

Robin déglutit malgré lui en la voyant s'approcher dangereusement de lui et s'en fut presque trop quand elle monta sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser rageusement.

Il le savait, la nuit serait longue et Regina saurait très bien lui faire payer ces quelques heures d'absence.

* * *

 **Comme vous avez pu le constater j'ai des goûts assez variés en parlant de musique, et encore... je vous ai pas mis du classique et autres trucs que j'ai dans mon téléphone... je pars du principe que si quelque chose me plait c'est bien, même quand c'est des artistes que je n'aime pas forcément, d'où le melting pot musical !**

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous vous y essayerez aussi !**

 **Plein de bisous ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


End file.
